Loe Gue END!
by Naw d'EviL Blume
Summary: Mysterious Middle Era. Topeng. Konflik. Cinta. Apakah yang terjadi pada sepasang kekasih yang sama-sama keras kepala dan bertemperamen keras? JOIN REVIEW REVOLUTION! Dont like dont read!


Disclaimer : Gundam Seed/ Destiny isn't mine.

Don't like, don't read. Curious? Then enjoy the story.

000

**Loe… Gue… END!**

By : Naw d Blume

Gue emang bukan cewek yang feminine. Gue emang bukan cewek yang suka nampang depan cermin. Gue emang bukan cewek yang suka pake rok –rok super mini, mini, bahkan panjang. Gue emang bukan cewek yang pinter masak. Gue emang bukan cewek yang suka ngeluarin suara _high pitch_ mendayu-dayu kayak Meer Campbell si Penyanyi. Gue emang bukan cewek yang suka jalan berlenggak-lenggok dengan alas kaki berhak –high-heels, wedges, stiletto, apapun itu.

Gue emang cewek tomboy. Gue emang cewek yang lebih suka baca manga dan nonton anime dibandingin dandan. Gue emang cewek yang lebih nyaman pake jins belel gombrong dan longgar. Gue emang cewek yang suka makan banyak, tanpa tahu bagaimana membuat makanan yang gue makan. Gue emang cewek dengan suara rendah mirip suara cowok. Gue emang cewek yang lebih cocok pake sneakers dan kets, bahkan sandal jepit.

Tapi…

Gue ini masihlah seorang cewek!

Cewek tulen.

Sebagai cewek, gue punya harga diri tinggi yang gak bisa diinjak-injak seenak kepala loe. Loe perlu liat, gue ini bener-bener cewek yang lahir dalam rupa cewek sejak detik pertama gue mengeluarkan suara tangisan khas bayi. Gue bakal tunjukin ke loe kalo gue ini bukan sekedar cewek dengan pakaian cowok. Gue bisa juga jadi cewek dengan gaun indah dan sepatu high-heels –penampilan yang loe bilang merupakan penampilan cewek sesungguhnya. Gue bisa jadi Cinderella!

000

**Sudut Pandang Orang III**

Pesta dansa untuk merayakan ulang tahun Orb Senior High School bisa dibilang sangat _glamour_. Coba tengok panggung utama yang dihiasi permadani merah nan mewah. Lampu dari bahan kristal menerangi berbagai sudut. Lihat pula jenis-jenis makanan yang tersedia di buffet –makanan dari berbagai belahan bumi. Ingin makanan Asia? Ada. Ingin makanan Jepang? Tinggal ambil. Ingin makanan Korea? Aromanya sudah tercium. Ingin makanan Eropa? Banyak. Jangan lupa, pengisi acara juga para alumni Orb Senior High School yang sudah punya nama. Penyanyi Lacus Clyne dan Meer Campbell, pianis Yuri Almafi, aktor Miguel Aiman, serta masih banyak lagi. Bukan sesuatu yang mahal untuk dilakukan, mengingat penghuni high school ini kebanyakan adalah orang-orang menengah ke atas –banyak mayoritas dari mereka adalah anak pejabat yang memegang peranan penting di Orb. Biaya yang dikeluarkan orang tua murid memang termasuk tinggi, namun sebanding dengan hasil yang dicapai anak-anak mereka –tingkat kesuksesan di atas 80%. Luar biasa, kan? Tambahan lagi, siswa-siswi berprestasi mendapatkan beasiswa tanpa melihat status mereka.

Pesta dansa menggunakan tema 'Mysterious Middle Era'. Misterius. Tiap orang harus memakai topeng untuk menyembunyikan identitas mereka. Well, tidak sepenuhnya menyembunyikan, karena kebanyakan dari mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain dan mengetahui kostum yang dikenakan. Tiap-tiap orang dapat menyadari identitas orang lain sampai tingkat tertentu. Misalnya saja dari warna rambut dan iris mata. Di dekat buffet makanan, dua orang dengan rambut pirang dan perak berdiri bersisian sambil mengambil sejumlah makanan. Dari warna dan model rambut itu saja, orang-orang akan tahu jika mereka adalah Dearka Elsman dan Yzak Joule. Dan lihatlah, dua orang yang berada di dekat grand piano –seorang wanita berambut putih dan seorang pemuda berambut hijau. Mereka adalah pasangan ibu dan anak yang mahir bermain piano, Yuri Almafi dan Nicole Almafi.

Acara telah berlangsung selama 30 menit. Puluhan orang telah datang dengan pakaian yang serba berbau abad pertengahan dan beragam jenis topeng. Ada yang berpakaian seperti Cinderella lengkap dengan mahkota, ada yang berkostum kimono bangsawan Jepang, bahkan ada pula yang berpakaian tradisional bangsawan jawa. Yah, lengkap, meskipun mayoritas dari mereka memakai pakaian barat, mengingat kebudayaan mereka lebih dipengaruhi oleh citarasa barat.

Di sebuah sudut tak jauh dari pintu masuk, seorang pangeran tengah berdiri dengan gelisah. Pakaian berwarna merah marun membalut badan atletisnya. Rambutnya yang hitam berkilauan ditimpa cahaya lampu. Topeng garuda mengiasi wajahnya, memberikan efek dramatisasi. Beberapa puteri dengan pakaian 'wah' tampak berjalan _back and forth _sambil menggoyang pinggul-pinggul mereka –mencoba menarik perhatian sang pangeran. Namun, tak ada reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh sang pangeran. Matanya berulangkali melirik jalan utama –menunggu seseorang. Sesekali, ia membuka ponselnya, melihat pesan terakhir yang masuk ke inboxnya.

'_Datang ke pesta dansa malam ini. Loe dan gue ketemu disana.'_

Rasa bersalah muncul di hati kecilnya. Sungguh, ia tak bermaksud menyakiti perasaan_nya._ Meskipun jauh sebelum itu, samar-samar otaknya berkata jika ia akan menyakiti_nya_ dengan hal yang dilakukannya. Seminggu sudah mereka berperang dingin. _Ia _sama sekali tak mau menemuinya. Ia tak dapat mendekat, meski hanya semeter, karena _ia_ menghindarinya. Ia sangat senang ketika sebuah pesan singkat muncul di hapenya. Rasa kaget dan bimbang turut menyertai rasa senang itu… Karena tiba-tiba saja _ia _ingin ke pesta, padahal sebelumnya _ia _sangat kukuh pada pendiriannya untuk tak datang.

"Wow…"

"Wah…"

"Dia siapa? Aku belum pernah melihatnya!"

"Cantik sekali."

Suara-suara bernada penuh kekaguman menarik perhatian sang pangeran. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu utama. Di sana, seorang puteri berdiri dengan anggun disertai dengan seorang ksatria nan gagah.

Sang puteri memberikan aura _almighty_. Gaun kuning muda tampak indah di kulitnya yang putih. Rambut pirangnya disanggul dan dihiasi bunga-bunga kecil berwarna warni. Topengnya… wajah burung garuda menutupi daerah mata. Sepatu bening seperti milik Cinderella menghiasi kakinya. Di sampingnya, ksatria bertopeng elang dengan pedang panjang bergagang emas berdiri. Rambut cokelat tuanya tampak kontras dengan pakaian putih bergaris miliknya. Topi baret dengan bulu elang menghiasi rambut yang sedikit acak. Keduanya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri.

Sepasang amber bertemu dengan sepasang rubi merah.

Pangeran di samping pintu bergerak mendekati sang puteri yang dikawal seorang ksatria. Namun sayang, sang ksatria membawa pergi sang puteri menuju buffet dimana dua pangeran sibuk memilih makanan. Kepergian keduanya mengundang desah kecewa para penonton yang terpesona. Dengan badan yang tegap dan langkah yang tegas, sang ksatria berubah seperti ksatria abad pertengahan yang sesungguhnya –ksatria yang menjadi tameng puteri anggun yang rapuh. Sang puteri berjalan dengan langkah lurus di atas high-heels sepuluh sentinya. Gemulai, tapi berwibawa. Aura bangsawan meliputi keduanya. Orang-orang pun memberi mereka jalan. _Just like the real nobles._

000

"Kalian tidak berdansa, heh? Tidak laku?"

Pangeran pirang menoleh, sementara pangeran perak tetap memilih beberapa makanan sambil berkata, "Ngapain loe kesini, Cags? Loe bilang kan gak bakal datang."

"Ca… Caga… Cagalli?" pangeran pirang berkata terputus-putus, menyebabkan pangeran perak turut menoleh untuk menemukan seorang puteri yang berhasil menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Huh?"

Ksatria di samping puteri tertawa kecil, "Kalian kaget melihat perubahannya, kan? Adikku ini bisa jadi puteri juga, tau."

_Plak…_

"Ouch! Caaags… kau ini berkostum puteri tapi kenapa masih berperilaku seperti biasa?"

Pangeran pirang dan pangeran perak terdiam melihat sang puteri dan sang ksatria beradu mulut. Pangeran pirang, Dearka Elsman, mengenakan pakaian pangeran berwarna cokelat muda dengan topeng burung hantu. Sementara temannya, pangeran perak –Yzak Joule, berpakaian biru abu-abu dan topeng rajawali. Keduanya hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala melihat perilaku si kembar Cagalli dan Kira –sang puteri dan ksatria.

"Hey, sudah. Sudah. Loe salah makan apa, Cags? Berubah total begini?"

"Kenapa loe tanya-tanya? Loe terpesona liat gue?"

"Cih."

Persahabatan. Itulah ikatan yang dimiliki keempatnya, bahkan mungkin lebih dari itu. Tumbuh dan besar di bawah sayap pejabat tinggi Orbu membuat mereka sering kesepian, _save for Cagalli and Kira_ yang memiliki satu sama lain. Dearka dan Yzak merupakan anak-anak tunggal di keluarga mereka. Mereka kurang mendapatkan perhatian dari orang tua yang sibuk dengan urusan pemerintahan. Suatu hari di saat mereka memasuki usia sekolah, keempatnya bertemu dan memulai ikatan mereka. Ikatan yang cukup menarik, ditilik dari luar. Mereka itu seperti sebuah penyusun bangunan yang berbeda-beda, memberikan perhatian dengan cara yang berbeda-beda pula. Tiga laki-laki dan seorang perempuan, menciptakan sebuah awal ikatan tak terlihat. Tiga lelaki? Seharusnya empat, kan? Empat? Ya, empat. Ada satu orang lain lagi. Seorang yang pergi untuk kembali. Seseorang yang akan kembali dalam waktu yang sangat dekat.

"Cagalli?"

Dua suara serempak terdengar terkejut, Shiho Hahnenfuss dan Flay Allster. Dua orang puteri dengan pakaian eropa abad pertengahan tampak cantik dengan pakaian senada dengan warna yang berbeda. Keduanya tampak cantik dan mempesona. Siapa mereka? Shiho Hahnenfuss, kekasih Yzak Joule dan Flay Allster, kekasih Kira Yamato. Dua orang perempuan itu telah ikut dalam ikatan tak terlihat milik mereka berempat. Sesungguhnya, ada seorang lagi yang _mungkin _termasuk dalam ikatan itu. Tapi… _who knows?_ Ikatan tambahan di ikatan utama.

"Hai, Flay… Shiho…"

"Whoa… Kau tampak sangat berbeda!"

Shiho menganggukkan kepalanya, "Iya, Cags, kamu kelihatan sangat cantik! Terlihat seperti puteri yang sesungguhnya… Ahhh… jadi iri… Shinn pasti terpesona melihatmu. Ngomong-ngomong, mana anak itu?"

Cagalli mengerjapkan matanya sedikit, "Gue? Cantik? Denger tuh, Pak Tua. Pacar loe aja bilang gue cantik."

"Shiho lebih cantik dari loe, tau."

Shiho pun memerah. Sungguh, itu merupakan sebuah pujian yang tak disangka-sangka. Sebuah pujian yang sangat jarang keluar dari bibir seorang Yzak yang angkuh. Dearka, Kira, Flay, dan Cagalli tertawa mendengar kata-kata Yzak.

"Loe muji Shiho, Yzak? Suer, gue baru tau kalo mulut loe itu bisa dipake buat muji orang."

Kali ini, giliran Yzak yang memerah mendengar kata-kata Dearka. Shiho memang memberikan efek seperti itu padanya. Entah kenapa, perempuan berambut cokelat itu mampu membuatnya bertindak di luar kebiasaan –dalam artian positive.

Keenam orang tersebut melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka sambil sesekali memakan makanan yang tersedia di _buffet_. Mereka mencoba melupakan sebuah pertanyaan yang tak terjawab. Aneh memang, tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau memulai pertanyaan itu kembali. Dalam tingkatan yang berbeda-beda, mereka sadar _to let the question unanswered._ Ada satu orang di antara mereka yang _mungkin _tahu lebih dalam dibandingkan yang lainnya. Bukan keinginannya untuk menyembunyikan, ia hanya tak ingin _meddle _dalam masalah orang lain. Well, biarkan yang punya masalah untuk mengungkapkan dan membagi masalah itu, kan? Dia tak berhak untuk turut campur, bahkan meskipun ia masuk dalam ikatan tak terlihat yang mengikat si pemilik masalah.

Tak jauh dari mereka, seorang pangeran yang kesepian di tengah kerumunan wanita-wanita cantik menatap penuh kesedihan. Suara lembut Lacus Clyne disertai permainan piano Yuri Almarfi menjadi latar belakang. Beberapa buah lagu dinyanyikan dengan indah dan menghibur. Lacus Clyne bersama Meer Campbell beberapa kali berduet diiringi beragam alat music. Suara lembut Lacus Clyne dipadukan dengan suara sopran Meer Campbell yang mendayu memberikan rasa yang berbeda. _High Class_ adalah kata yang tepat mengungkapkan keadaan pesta itu.

"Guys! Sejam sejak acara dibuka. Sekarang saatnya acara puncak yang kalian tunggu-tunggu!" Orga Sabnak yang merupakan presenter papan atas muncul di panggung, "Dansa! Waktunya berdansa! Mari mencari raja dan ratu dansa. Dua buah mahkota berkilau telah menunggu kalian." ia pun menghilang setelah meninggalkan pesona kedipan matanya di jantung para gadis.

Dan acara dansa pun dimulai. Satu persatu pasangan memenuhi lantai dansa, termasuk Kira-Flay dan Yzak-Shiho. Tinggal tersisa Cagalli dan Dearka.

"Cags, loe tau, jika loe udah siap, loe bisa bilang ke gue, Kira, ato Yzak. Tapi kalau loe lebih nyaman sama Flay dan Shiho, loe bisa sharing ke mereka. You know… girls' talk."

Hening. Cagalli menyesap sedikit minumannya, "Loe ngomong apa, De? Gue gak ngerti."

Cagalli menatap lantai dansa. Memperhatikan setiap pasangan yang berdansa di sana. Matanya menjelajahi sudut-sudut ruangan glamor tempat pesta dansa dilaksanakan. Tak lama, matanya menatap sesosok pangeran yang duduk di salah satu kursi. Dua mata rubi menatapnya dalam. Si empunya rubi beranjak dari duduknya, meletakkan minuman di meja terdekat, dan perlahan berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah tegas.

"De, ayo dansa."

"Eh?"

"Gue bisa dansa. Daripada loe berdiri di sini kayak orang gak laku, lebih baik loe dansa bareng gue."

"Gue bukannya gak laku, tau. Gue cuma terlalu pilih-pilih. Lagian di sini banyak makanan enak."

"Hmmm. Whatever."

Dearka dan Cagalli pun berjalan menuju lantai dansa. Keduanya bergandengan tangan. Bukan romantisme yang menyatukan mereka, melainkan dua macam perasaan lainnya. Persahabatan. Kekeluargaan. Dearka telah menganggap Cagalli sebagai adik kecilnya yang patut dilindungi. Hal yang sama pun berlaku bagi Yzak –meskipun ia tak akan mengatakan hal itu terang-terangan. Well, ada seorang lagi yang ia ketahui sangat menyayangi perempuan tomboy itu. Namun perasaan itu bukan atas dasar yang sama dengannya. Seorang yang keberadaannya belum disadari oleh Cagalli. Seseorang yang telah pergi, untuk kembali. Seseorang yang keberadaannya selalu ada meskipun tak ada di lingkup yang sama.

Keduanya berdansa mengikuti alur music yang lembut. Pasangan Shiho-Yzak dan Flay-Kira menari di sekitar mereka berdua. Aura yang menguar dari ketiga paasangan dansa itu terasa normal, tampak sempurna untuk disaksikan. Ketiganya berdansa dengan tenang, hingga seorang pangeran memasuki lingkaran mereka –Shinn Asuka. Ia berdiri di samping tempat Cagalli berdansa dengan Dearka.

"Loe seharusnya dansa sama gue."

Dearka menghentikan dansanya. Membiarkan Cagalli menatap Shinn dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ia merasa seperti orang ketiga yang akan diadili oleh Si Mata Merah. Meskipun tiada alasan baginya untuk disebut sebagai orang ketiga. Jika ada yang dapat disebut sebagai orang ketiga, bukankah Shinn lah orangnya? Dialah yang datang belakangan, membuat suatu ikatan baru, ikatan yang sesungguhnya sedikit disayangkan oleh pemilik ikatan utama lainnya. Ikatan yang sesungguhnya tak disukai, namun tak ditunjukkan secara terang-terangan.

"Siapa loe?"

"Gue pacar loe."

"…"

Puteri tidak mengatakan apapun. Kedua orang yang menjadi pusat perhatian tampak tak sadar jika mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Saat ini, bahkan orang-orang di sekitar mereka telah berhenti bergerak, termasuk Kira-Flay dan Yzak-Shiho. Hanya music yang tetap mengalun.

Lampu di sorot ke panggung, "Yo! Now… buka topeng kalian, and reveal yourself to the world!" Orga Sabnak berkata dengan semangat, "You know what? Kita akan memilih Prince and Princess pesta dansa. Tulis nama pilihan kalian dalam kertas yang disediakan setelah ini. Kotak merah untuk pilihan Prince. Kotak putih untuk pilihan Princess. Kalian diberi waktu sepuluh menit. Setelah itu, let's continue the dance party! Senangnya jadi anak muda… Let's dance together until midnight!"

Semuanya membuka topeng mereka satu per satu. Kebanyakan mata tertuju pada lantai dansa. Mengira-ira siapa sang puteri yang menarik dan elegan yang mampu mendapatkan perhatian orang-orang yang dilewatinya. Ketika topeng burung garuda dilepas, tampaklah wajah seseorang yang tak lagi asing bagi mereka –Cagalli Yamato.

"AH? Cagalli Yamato?"

"Masa? Uh… benar… dia benar-benar berbeda…"

"Gak mungkin."

_Was… wes… woss…_

"Loe semua ada masalah dengan gue yang pake gaun begini, huh?"

Semua diam tak berani menjawab, kaget dengan sentakan perempuan berbusana indah nan berkilau. Cagalli memang terkenal sebagai anak perempuan tomboy yang lebih sering bergaul dengan laki-laki daripada dengan perempuan. Lihat saja gaya bicaranya yang seperti gaya bicara anggota gangster, gaya berpakaiannya yang tak feminine. Ia tak memakai rok sejak SMP –kecuali untuk rok seragam. Dirinya yang mengenakan pakaian puteri sungguh mengejutkan. _However, it unbelievably suits her. She is like a real princess. If only her words aren't that sharp._

Beberapa orang sedikit mengira jika puteri berambut pirang itu memang Cagalli, mengingat orang yang ada di dekatnya adalah Kira, Yzak, Dearka, dan kekasih Kira dan Yzak –Flay dan Shiho. Kelompok mana lagi yang terdiri dari dua orang berambut pirang, seorang berambut cokelat, dan seorang berambut perak? Tidak ada, _well,_ _at least _di sekitar Orb Senior High School tidak ada. Namun, sejak kapan Cagalli mengenakan gaun? Hal itu tentu saja membuat mereka kembali bertanya 'siapa orang dibalik pakaian puteri bertopeng garuda?', karena tidak mungkin dia adalah Cagalli si tomboy. _However, how wrong they are_… Puteri itu benar-benar Cagalli!

"Cagalli, look at me. Gue mau loe dansa sama gue!"

Diam. Itulah yang Cagalli lakukan sambil menatap penuh rasa benci kepada Shinn. Tanpa keduanya sadari, mereka telah menjadi pusat perhatian mata-mata penuh rasa ingin tahu. Bahkan meskipun Sabnak telah mempersilakan semua untuk melanjutkan dansa dengan semangat, orang-orang di lantai tak bergeming. Bahkan mereka tidak beranjak menuju kotak suara! Mereka masih menatap hal yang jauh lebih menarik, Cagalli Yamato dan Shinn Asuka. Mengapa?

Keduanya ini termasuk pasangan paling dikenal di seantero Orb Senior High School. Why? Why?

Karena…

Keduanya seperti dua buah batu besar. Temperamen tinggi. Keras kepala. Tegas.

Namun mereka sanggup bertahan.

Hmmm... keduanya berkumpul dalam kelompok yang sama. Bersama Kira, Yzak, dan Dearka. Sebenarnya, Cagalli lah anggota dari kelompok ini. Namun di waktu yang kemudian, tepatnya semenjak SMA, Shinn masuk dalam lingkaran kelompok itu –_mungkin _sebagai ikatan tambahan tentunya. Ia datang dengan Cagalli. Ada sebuah kisah mengapa 'mereka' ada. Dua buah batu besar yang akan saling memantulkan apabila bertabrakan apakah bisa disatukan? Banyak orang yang meragukan hal kerekatan dua batu itu –batu yang sering bertabrakan… Bahkan tiga orang lain dalam kelompok itu pun meragukan –terutama Kira yang notabene adalah saudara kembar Cagalli yang over-protektif, bahkan cenderung apatis. Bukan atas dasar alasan yang sama dengan orang kebanyakan, melainkan suatu alasan yang mendasar. Alasan yang selalu dipercaya dan dipegang teguh –diharapkan.

Keraguan akan kerekatan dua batu besar terbukti sudah dalam momen ini. Lihatlah retakan-retakan yang timbul diantara keduanya. Orang buta pun dapat mengetahui keberadaan retakan-retakan kecil yang berpotensi membelah. Tanda-tandanya semakin jelas.

000

"Oh, akhirnya Shinn berhasil?"

"Huh?"

"Flay, kau tahu sesuatu?"

Kira, Flay, Dearka, Yzak, dan Shiho berkumpul di salah satu sudut, menyingkir dari lantai dansa, meskipun mata mereka tetap tertuju pada kedua orang itu –berjaga-jaga bila sesuatu diluar dugaan terjadi. Mereka semua telah memperhatikan bagaimana Cagalli bersikap. Sudah beberapa hari terakhir Cagalli tampak menghindari Shinn. Tiada lagi Shinn dan Cagalli dalam satu titik yang sama. Kira tahu, ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara mereka. Namun, apapun itu, ia tak tahu dengan pasti. Tiga orang yang lainnya pun demikian. Bukannya mereka tidak ingin bertanya, mereka hanya tahu bagaimana Cagalli. Lihat saja ketika Shiho menanyakan perihal Shinn kepadanya… Semua tahu, ia akan berbagi jika memang sudah siap.

"Cagalli sudah menghindari Shinn beberapa hari ini, kan? Aku yakin, kalian menyadarinya. Sebenarnya…"

Flay Allster, salah satu teman perempuan Cagalli di antara sedikit nama teman perempuan yang dapat dihitung jari. Ia adalah satu-satunya yang mengetahui sebab-musabab kelakuan Cagalli terhadap Shinn. Perempuan, setomboy apapun itu tentu memiliki sisi feminine. Sebuah sisi yang menunjukkan kerapuhannya. Flay, menjadi seorang wanita dengan sisi feminine yang penuh, beruntung dapat melihat sisi feminine Cagalli yang ditunjukkan dalam rupa tetesan air mata. Hari itu… hari dimana seorang Cagalli menitikkan air mata karena Shinn Asuka. Hari itu… hari ketika Flay menyaksikan momen yang sangat langka. Hari itu… hari ketika ia sedikit lebih memahami seorang Cagalli Yamato, hari ketika ia lebih dekat dengan calon adik iparnya. Hari itu… hari ketika ia ingin _membunuh_ seorang Shinn Asuke.

Flay? Membunuh? Bukanlah suatu frasa yang bisa digabungkan, mengingat Flay adalah seorang gadis manis nan baik hati. Tapi… untuk hari itu saja, ketidakcocokan kedua kata itu tak berlaku. Jika saja ia memang mau melakukannya, cowok berambut hitam dan bermata rubi itu pasti sudah membusuk dalam tanah.

000

Alunan music yang indah bak suara denting _orchestra_ kematian. Alunan music pengantar dansa yang mengalun lembut terdengar laksana gemerincing lonceng perang. Musik tidak dihentikan, meskipun tidak ada seorangpun yang berdansa. Bahkan, presenter Orga Sabnak turut memperhatikan kejadian yang menarik perhatian banyak orang itu.

"Ada apa ini?" ia pun berusaha mengorek informasi dari siswa terdekat yang berdiri di dekat panggung.

Siswa yang berpakaian bangsawan jawa lengkap dengan blangkon itu menjawab, "Shinn Asuka dan Cagalli Yamato. Sepertinya mereka bertengkar."

"Oh?"

"Mereka itu sepasang kekasih… terkenal di seantero Orb Senior High School. Dua-duanya bertemperamen keras. Aneh memang, mereka bisa bersama sudah hampir dua tahun. Dan aku dengar, keduanya tak terpisahkan, meskipun seringkali mereka bertengkar."

"…"

"Banyak rumor yang beredar tentang mereka. Rumor positif dan negatif. Tapi satu yang jelas, mereka tidak pernah sampai seperti ini sebelumnya. Ini yang terhebat. Kadang, mereka bertengkar di public, tapi segera kembali normal… Sepertinya hal besar terjadi sampai membuat mereka seperti ini."

Jelas sudah, inti dari kejadian di depan matanya adalah permasalahan antara sepasang kekasih. Sabnak merasa, sepasang kekasih itu tak akan menjadi sepasang kekasih lagi dalam hitungan menit. Atau mungkin detik?

_Plakk…_

Suara keras tamparan mengagetkan semua orang. Terlebih lagi ketika Cagalli tiba-tiba saja keluar dari lingkaran kerumunan di lantai dansa. Wajahnya tampak memerah. Di belakangnya, Shinn sedikit berlari sambil memegangi pipinya.

"Cags, tunggu! Berhenti! Gue bilang, BERHENTI!"

Cagalli pun berhenti beberapa langkah dari pintu masuk, membalikkan badannya, "LOE… GUE… END!" wajahnya memerah sementara matanya tampak berkaca-kaca, "Loe dan gue gak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi."

Puteri werwajah manis itu pun kembali ke luar. Sementara itu, Shinn berdiri dengan bahu lunglai –terlihat sangat terpuruk, di tengah orang-orang yang indah dan suara music yang mengalun merdu.

000

"Uh, oh… mereka putus."

Ternyata benar apa yang diperkirakan olehnya. Dua orang berparas tampan dan cantik itu akhirnya putus. Mengagumkan. Efek putusnya mereka sungguh mengagumkan. Presenter kondang itu tahu –memperkirakan jika berita mengenai putusnya kedua orang itu akan menyebar bagaikan api yang membakar tumpukan daun kering.

Matanya melihat kepada pemuda berambut hitam dengan bahu lunglai. Hati kecilnya merasa kasihan. Namun, semua hal pasti memiliki alasan. Mendengar sedikit tentang mereka membuatnya merasa bahwa sebenarnya mereka saling menyayangi. Hey, di tengah perbedaan dan persamaan mereka, mereka bisa bertahan bersama, kan? Lalu, kenapa Cagalli mengakhiri hubungan mereka? Terlebih lagi, wajah yang ditampilkan oleh gadis cantik itu membuat miris…

"Oh, well, it's not my business."

Sabnak pun kembali ke panggung untuk menghilangkan aura tak mengenakkan. Pesta yang _glamour _tidak akan menjadi _glamour_ jika para tamu tidak menikmati suasana yang tercipta. Paling tidak, yang bisa dilakukannya sebagai seorang presenter kali ini adalah mengajak para tamu untuk bergembira kembali.

"Haloooo, semua! Musik indah telah mengalun indah. Mengapa tidak menikmatinya dengan berdansa? Puteri dan pangeran dengan pakaian menawan, berdansalah, tunjukkan pada dunia jika kalian adalah pangeran dan puteri Orb Senior High School yang akan memimpin dunia!" jeda sebentar sebelum ia melanjutkan, "Anyway… jangan lupa memilih kandidat Prince dan Princess pesta dansa ini. Oke?"

Presenter terkenal itu pun turun dari panggung sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, memikirkan drama kehidupan anak muda zaman sekarang. Langkahnya dilanjutkan ke _buffet_, mengambil segelas soda untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering. Tegukan kedua menyebabkan dirinya sedikit tersedak.

"_Tunggu… aku baru sadar… topeng mereka sama-sama topeng garuda, ya? Hmmm… nevermind."_

000

"Crap!"

Cagalli melepaskan sepatu kacanya, kemudian melemparkannya ke arah rimbun semak. Ia merasa seperti seorang pecundang. Ia lepas kendali –lebih dari biasanya. Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat. Air mata yang menyelubungi matanya membuatnya tak bisa melihat orang yang mendekat itu dengan jelas. Ia ingin bersembunyi, namun entah kenapa kakinya terasa sangat berat untuk melangkah. Orang yang mendekat itu berhenti sejenak dan mengambil sepatu kaca yang teronggok tak jauh dari rimbunnya semak. Perlahan, ia mendekati Cagalli.

"Cags… Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Loe tolol, Kira! Loe gak perlu tanya gue baik-baik aja apa enggak… Gue baik-baik aja." tangis yang tertahan pun tumpah ketika sepasang lengan merangkulnya, menyelubunginya dengan kehangatan, "Gue baik-baik aja. Gue baik-baik aja…"

Kira merasakan kepedihan hati Cagalli. Ia tahu, kembarannya itu sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja. Ia tahu sakit yang dirasakannya.

"Menangislah hingga kau tenang… Aku ada di sini. Kami ada di sini. Kami ada di sampingmu, Cags…"

Tangisan sang gadis tomboy pun semakin keras, meluapkan semua rasa sakit yang telah ia tahan sejak beberapa hari sebelumnya. Penyesalan merasuk di hatinya. Seharusnya, ia langsung berlari kepada Kira –kepada orang yang menjadi pillar dalam hidupnya. Kepada orang yang memiliki ikatan batin dengannya.

000

Shinn berdiri sambil memegang gelas minumannya di samping _buffet_. Matanya mengarah ke arah lantai, tampak kosong –tidak ada cahaya kehidupan di sana. Sebelum topengnya dilepaskan, banyak orang yang berkumpul di dekatnya, terutama para puteri. Tapi sekarang, setelah topeng itu dibuka, tiada seorang pun yang ada di dekatnya. Huh, bukan sesuatu yang aneh memang, mengingat sejak awal ia memang seorang _persona non grata_ di Orb Senior High School. Jika bukan karena Cagalli, ia mungkin masih terpuruk di balik bayang-bayang.

Dua pasang kaki bersepatu mengkilat tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Matanya menulusuri pemilik kaki –menatap dua wajah familier milik Yzak dan Dearka. Di belakang keduanya, Flay dan Shiho berdiri. Keempat orang itu tentu saja akan muncul di hadapannya –sesuai dugaannya.

"Loe. Ikut kami."

Yzak memberikan gerakan yang menunjukkan bahwa ia harus mengikuti mereka.

Shinn meletakkan gelasnya, mengikuti Yzak ke luar area pesta. Di belakangnya, Dearka, Flay, dan Shiho mengikuti. Shinn seolah-olah diperangkap –seperti tersangka yang dibawa oleh polisi menuju bilik sempit bernama penjara.

Yzak berkenti di sebuah area _puzzle_ yang dikelilingi oleh pohon bunga mawar tinggi. Ia membalikkan badannya, menatap marah pada pemilik dua butir mata merah.

_Buagh…_

Sebuah pukulan melayang ke pipi kiri Shinn, membuatnya tersungkur ke arah Dearka yang berdiri di belakangnya. Kali ini, Dearka memberikan pukulan di perutnya, membuat Shinn merasakan nyeri di bagian yang dipukul. Berulangkali, kedua orang cowok itu memukuli Shinn, bergantian. Dua cewek yang ikut di sana tidak melakukan apapun –hanya melihat. Tidak tampak usaha mereka untuk menghentikan perkelahian satu arah itu. Shinn sama sekali tidak melawan –ia tidak berniat melawan karena ia tahu ia pantas mendapatkannya.

Yzak dan Dearka telah penuh dengan peluh, baju mereka acak-acakan. Sementara itu, Shinn sudah terkapar. Wajahnya penuh lebam. Bajunya yang indah berubah kotor, penuh noda darah –darahnya. Nafasnya putus-putus.

"Jangan berani-berani muncul di hadapan kami lagi. Loe denger?" Dearka membentak pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Yzak membuang mukanya, "Ini cuma peringatan buat loe."

Keduanya kemudian pergi, tangan mereka mengkibas-kibas seolah ada debu yang menempel di baju mereka, padahal yang ada hanyalah peluh. Shiho mengikuti dengan langkah pelan, namun berhenti ketika Flay tidak mengikutinya.

"Flay, ayo."

Flay berdiri di samping Shinn, "Kau duluan saja, Shi. Aku ingin mengurus sesuatu dulu."

Shiho tampak sedikit bimbang sebelum akhirnya sedikit berlari mengikuti Yzak dan Dearka yang tampaknya telah menuju tempat parkir. Setelah ketiganya hilang dari pandangan, Flay menundukkan badannya sehingga wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Shinn, sementara kaki dengan hak lancipnya mendarat di dada laki-laki yang terkapar itu.

"Dengar, Shinn. Aku tidak sama dengan Yzak dan Dearka. Aku tidak akan menghajarmu sampai kamu sekarat. Aku tidak akan melarangmu muncul di hadapan kami. Tapi, aku akan langsung _membunuhmu _bila kamu menyakiti Cagalli lagi, membuatnya menangis lagi. Bersyukurlah karena aku yang akan _membunuhmu_. Karena jika Kira yang mendapatkanmu, kamu akan merasakan yang lebih menyakitkan. Lebih dari sekadar membunuhmu. Jika kamu menyakiti dan membuat Cagalli menangis, aku akan membunuhmu. Camkan itu!"

Flay menegakkan badannya, bersiap melangkah menjauh, tetapi sebuah tangan –tangan milik Shinn, menangkap pergelangan kakinya, "Apa maksud loe? Kapan gue bikin dia nangis? Jawab gue, Flay!"

Perempuan berambut merah itu menyeringai, menendang tangan yang menyentuh kakinya, "Cih. Jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu. Dan jangan sebut namaku dengan bibir penuh racun itu."

Ia pun pergi, meninggalkan Shinn yang berteriak menuntut jawaban. Suara teriakan itu semakin sayup terdengar seiring dengan bertambahnya jarak diantara mereka berdua. Suara yang akhirnya menghilang sepenuhnya ketika si pemilik suara menyadari bahwa perempuan itu tak akan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Cagalli…"

Ia tak peduli dengan apapun yang dikatakan oleh Flay. Sejak ia mendengar bahwa dirinya telah membuat Cagalli menangis, kata-kata lainnya tak lagi nyata. Ia tak peduli caci maki yang diberikan oleh puteri tunggal anggota parlemen Orb itu. Satu yang ia pedulikan… Cagalli.

"_LOE… GUE… END! Loe dan gue gak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi."_

Kilas balik perkataan Cagalli menusuk dirinya seperti hujan ratusan jarum, menyakiti setitik demi setitik sampai seluruh tubuhnya tertutup sepenuhnya oleh jarum. Ia tak menyangka bahwa semuanya akan berakhir seperti itu. Bukan ini yang ia harapkan.

"Cagalli. Cagalli. Cagalli…"

Berulangkali ia mengucapkan nama itu. Nama orang yang membuatnya merasa berharga. Nama orang yang membuatnya luluh. Nama orang yang menganggap keberadaannya untuk pertama kalinya. Nama orang yang membuatnya diterima. Nama orang yang membuatnya bahagia _countless time_. Nama orang yang dikecewakannya. Nama orang yang ia buat menangis.

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

"Cagalli. Cagalli. Cagalli…"

000

END

000

Hmmm… Cuma satu chapter…

Yang mau review, klik review. Yang enggak mau review, klik review. Kalo enggak, Naw kejar sampe mimpi lho XP

Let's see if there will be sequel dalam bentuk multi-chapter.


End file.
